Ashura's Legacy
by Bad Luck Novelist
Summary: This is of all of the short stories I write for the Shadow League Team Series.


-Ash Leaves the League-  
  
Shows just what happened that fateful day when he walked away form the League.  
  
***************************************  
  
The young Shadow Master felt the blood rain from his face as he stared at Neil, the slash across his nose stinging painfully. Blinking, he licked the blood off his lips. It had a metallic taste to it  
  
"What is your name?" the older man, Neil, growled. He stared at Neil, before turning his head to look at the Light Master, who was sitting nearby. Grimly, he turned back to Neil.  
  
"I am Ashura," he said, voice echoing. He continued to lick his lips, more blood pouring down his face. He felt the black pikachu move next to his foot, as it jumped up and shifted into the blade of shadow.  
  
Neil backed off slightly, giving Ash more room. "What are you?" he asked.  
  
Ash looked back at him, his stare unwavering. "Answer, Ashura. What-are- you?" Neil said.  
  
When no reply came, Neil attempted to slice Ash across the chest. Ash blocked him witht eh Shadow Blade, and struck him in the shoulder.  
  
Clutching his shoulder, Neil looked at Ash. He merely wiped his hand across his mouth, getting more blood off. Ash smiled; his teeth were pink with blood. "Try it again, and I will kill you."  
  
Turning on his heel, Ash walked away. "Ashura, wait up!" the woman yelled, running after him.  
  
"I don't have time to wait around," Ash said, barely slowing his steps, "I'm about to bleed to death, Lizzie."  
  
"Walking fast makes blood flow faster!" Elizabeth commented, following him.  
  
"That's running." Ash turned and looked at her. Elizabeth recoiled. Everything from his nose down had a thin coating of blood.  
  
Continuing the walk, Ash started licking his lips again, the blood starting to dry. He took the steps carefully, up into the mansion. Elizabeth followed behind, carrying the Shadow Blade.  
  
She tossed it onto the floor, and ran after him. Ash had immediately went to the bathroom, looking into the mirror at the damage done. "Lizzie, no-" Ash said, when she started trying to get the blood washed off, "You HURTING me!"  
  
"Shut up!" Elizabeth said, "We need to get this bandaged, or it'll get infected." Ash sat silently, sullenly letting her wipe the dried blood off with a wet, warm rag. She gently washed the wound (causing Ash to wince more then once), and put the gauze on it, before putting the wrapping on.  
  
"Lizzie! I can't see!" he complained, "How am I supposed to do ANYTHING?!"  
  
"You'll get along fine!" she said, "You just go rest and let it heal."  
  
Muttering under his breath, Ash went back downstairs. He sat on the front steps, the breeze warm. Ash heard footsteps getting closer, turning his head in the direction of the sound. "Oh, what happened, Ash?"  
  
"Destiny?" Ash asked, taking hold of the railing and getting up. Destiny took hold of his arm, and helped him up. "What are you doing out and about?"  
  
"I'm just walking around, that's all. But what happened to your face?" Destiny asked. Ash frowned, picking at the gauze.  
  
"Training thing," he replied, carefully climbing down the steps. "Why aren't you at school?"  
  
"It let out early."  
  
"Is Grant doing another raid?" Ash asked. Destiny looked around, before nodding.  
  
"Yes, they are going to be doing another on in a few hours," she said. Ash sighed.  
  
"Destiny, I want you to go on home. I have some things I have to do." Nodding, Destiny hugged him and walked away. "This is going to be one long day."  
  
"Chuuu," Pikachu said, ears drooping.  
  
~~~  
  
"Hello, General." Ash fell in stride next to General Grant, who stared at him harshly.  
  
"What do you want, Ashura?" he asked. He snapped out an order to the League Masters following, before turning back to him. "We are preparing for our departure, and you now are interrupting that!"  
  
"I want to know if you are doing another raid," Ash asked, his tone abnormally pleasant. He was trying to act like it was a normal conversation. Grant continued the march, sourly looking at Ash.  
  
"If you must know," Grant said, "we are. Now go back to your training-or, whatever you do when you are blind as a bat."  
  
Ash smiled sweetly. "No. Who are you raiding this time? Viridian? Pewter? Celadon?"  
  
"If it'll make you go away, Viridian. And quit the act, Ashura, I know you don't smile like that," Grant snarled. Ash dropped the smile, his expression turning neutral.  
  
"Thank you, General. Have a good day." Ash broke away from the muttering general, and started on his way back to the mansion.  
  
"Careful there!" Ash felt someone push him back, before recognizing the voice.  
  
"Paran! You going on the raid?" he asked, carefully, trying to pull some of the wrap down so he could at least see through one eye. Managing it successfully, Ash looked at her.  
  
"No, no. I don't go on the raids that often, being only a Trainee Master, you know that," Paran replied. She smiled. "What did you do to have to have that on?"  
  
"Neil cut me on my nose." Ash looked at the light post he had nearly walked into. "I need to go, so I can get some stuff done."  
  
"Well, good luck with whatever it is.." Paran said, waving him off.  
  
"Thanks..." Ash replied. When he was several blocks away, he added, ".I'm going to need it."  
  
"Pikachu?" Pikachu asked, sitting on his shoulders. Ash sighed.  
  
"I'm going to have to tell her. She'll wonder where I went if I don't," he said, climbing up the stairs.  
  
"Ash!"  
  
"Hi Lizzie," Ash replied, picking at his cloak. "I'm going to Viridian."  
  
"Viridian? What f-" Elizabeth looked at him, before she knew. "The raid. You're going to that raid. What about your face? You can't even see!"  
  
"I can see well enough." Ash turned away from her, his hand on the door handle. "I'll be back in a few hours at least."  
  
He opened and door and stepped out. Shutting it silently, Ash looked at Pikachu. "Let's get this over with."  
  
~~~  
  
Ash followed by the League Army, hiding in the dark silently alongside them. General Grant led the way, along with Sabrina. She would turn and look about, until she seemed satisfied they were not followed or going to be ambushed.  
  
He got down on his hands and knees, and crawled along the ground to the bush-lined edge of Viridian. He sat down quietly, pulling his cloak out from under him. Pikachu crawled in front of him, peering between the branches.  
  
"They haven't attacked yet," Ash whispered, pushing the leaves out of his field of vision. He ducked down, when a Rebellion guard walked by.  
  
Letting out a sigh of relief, Ash got back up, and looked up. He saw Grant and Sabrina on the other side of the road, hiding out in the forest with the Masters.  
  
All went quiet, before hell broke loose. Grant ordered for them to attack, and the Masters ran out, throwing out attacks at the innocent people of Viridian City. Ash ducked down, when a group of them went by him.  
  
Soon fires had erupted from many of the buildings, the city almost destroyed in the onslaught. Ash looked around for Grant or Sabrina, but saw neither. A child around the age of nine ran past, a Trainer following after.  
  
Ash ducked down lower, carefully pushing the bush's branches away from him. The Trainer had caught up to the girl, and did the one thing that could easily snap the Shadow Master.  
  
He closed his eyes, taking in a deep breath. "Pikachu, let's go. I can't take anymore of this. We're going back to Indigo, get some stuff, then leaving forever. I never want to see these idiots again."  
  
Pikachu led the way through the underbrush. "I can't believe someone could harm someone in such a way, let alone such a small girl," Ash said to Pikachu, shuddering.  
  
When at a safe distance from Viridian, Ash got back up, and started walking the rest of the way. He stayed silent, until they found themselves at the gates of Indigo City. Ash took out his League ID and showed the guard, who nodded and let him i.  
  
"Lizzie...?" Ash asked, shutting the door behind him. He sighed, and continued on through the mansion. He put his ID on the table, and grabbed the backpack that had served at his luggage before he entered the League,  
  
Ash put a few important items in it (his old dagger, being one of the most important) and settled it on his shoulder. "Let's go, Pikachu." 


End file.
